


Outcast

by SilentW0rds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Death Eaters, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Good Tom Riddle, Just Bad Dumbledore, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not really good, Sad Arthur Weasly, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentW0rds/pseuds/SilentW0rds
Summary: !!In the works!!If you have chosen to ignore my warning, I must let you know, this story was written almost four years ago. It is finished, however i am amidst the editing now and won't be able to upload the finished product in quite sometime. Thank you for the understanding.!!do not read yet!!





	1. Sins Of Childhood Youth

The resounding slam to the Three Broomsticks entrance, drew the attention of all it's occupants. Severus snape glanced around looking for someone, unaware of ogling eyes. To all who remebered him, he was as he'd always been; pale and slender but different, less sallow and gaunt. In forest green robes and long willowy legs, he was fine looker. 

His eyes stopped on a table of children and what seemed to be their parents. A wide smile graced his face as he stode towards them, recognizing someone.

"Draco, my boy. You've worried your parents to death." His voice was smoother than in his youth.

"Oh, my! Draco darling, who are your friends" Regardless of his scanning eyes, he finally looked at the people before him, and only just realizing his company, he became confused. The young blond turned to his friends to introduce them.

"This is Hermione, Ron and Harry, We're in Slyther-"

"Pleasure to meet you" He interrupted, sweeping his eyes over the children before smiling at the adults seated.

"And these must be the fathers?"

"Well, only ones of us, my nam-"

"Oh no, I don't care. As I was saying Draco, your parents are worried" He interrupted again, and turned on his heels to stride away. The young blond boy winced as he looked up to the men surrounding.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Cousin Sirius. He's flighty with natural human communication," The three men laughed glumly.

"Things don't change" Sirius smiled wanly and looked between his two friends.

" Could be the company you're keeping, though, kid." 

 "I'm sorry, do you know him?"

"Yeah well, we went to Hogwarts with him. First right through to the fourth," 

"What do you mean? Only fourth year?" Confusion clouded Draco as he  turned to them.

"Well, sometime around fourth year, he disappeared," Remus looked down at his coffee.

"Somehow, we might be to blame. We were rather horrible to him."

"We were childish to him" Unwelcome memories flashed through James' eyes. Harry looked up at his father for the first time wordlessly and Hermione, familiar to bullies herself, pursed her lips and Turned away.

"Don't be like that," Uttered Ron.

"So many years since then. They were children who did silly things. We all make mistakes and I'm sure godfather could forgive you. Your adults now. Right Mr. Potter?" Draco smiled at his friends and their family. Sirius turned a feeble smile on the blond boy as Remus replied, doubt coating his voice.

"I'm sure he would,"

....

_"This is all your fault Potter, You stupid dickhead!" James turned to Lily Evans, smiling._

_" Oh, and just what have I done now? hmm, Lilypad?" Her eyes were cold and calculating, red rimmed and tear stained._

_"THEN. BRING. SEVERUS. BACK." She snarled lowly. Every one in the Gryffindor common room stilled and ogled the unfurling scene. Sirius turned and glared, but no one seemed to care._

_"Uh oh, Potter, what did you do now?" One of the seventh years crooned, his excitement palpitating._

_"I have done nothing" He paused for a moment to think._

_"At least I don't remember doing anything. Lily, What do you mean?" Remus who was reading, put his book down and moved closer._

_" I'm sure he'll come back, the new school year starts soon. He very well won't tarnish his perfect grades or attendance."_

_" He's right, the greasy git won-"_

_"Shut up. Black" She hissed, her face red and fiery like flowing locks. Realizing the audience, she turned at left for the hallway, hoping on hope the boys would follow. When she turned, the 'marauders' were waiting for her to speak. For the life of her, she couldn't utter a single word. Anguish and regret painted her heart as she finaly looked up at them. She knew they weren't wholly to blame, but it hurt too much to consider her own part in it. She couldn't help being mad at him, he'd called her a bloody mudblood, for goodness sakes, Even if she was close to forgiving him. It didn't matter now, he was gone._

_"He isn't coming back. Bad grades or otherwise." Her voice was crackling, even to her own ears. Before anyone could ask, she pulled a folded parchment from her pocket and threw it at them._

_"He isn't coming back. It's all your fault." Remus took the paper as Lily turned and ran off, trying to contain her tears._

_"Alright then Moony, don't just stand there. What does it say?"_

_"Not in the corridor, too many prying eyes and ears." He glared at the nosy portraits, the Fat Lady not one of them. Once safely inside, he opened the parchment and began to read aloud._

_...._

Sirius inhaled deeply through his nose; Whether he wanted forgiveness, regardless if he gave them forgiveness, He knew they wouldn't deserve it. They all knew it and that was why Peter had changed. Why they all had, it was something they could not forget.

 

 


	2. Drama King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is a little over-dramatic and very, very gay. Who isn't?

Severus stood outside of the Three Broomsticks, his heart beating excessively.  He couldn't believe his eyes.  Regardless of the years, time had done 'the marauders' well.  They had all, always been cute.  Now, they were handsome, sexy, gorgeous, whatever could come to mind. 

 James' hair, though still messy, fell perfectly to frame his now olive complexion.  His eyes were sleepy, warm and brown, like coming home to mugs of chocolate milk.  Obvious hard work, lingered in his frame, even as he sat carelessly, comfy.

The next man was almost unrecognizable.  Long and lean, Remus' green eyes trained directly on Severus which would have been unnerving if not for his easy smile and calm demeanor.  Even the mauve scarring, tracing his flesh became appealing. 

Sirius had pretty much, not changed.  Everything abut him, dangerous and tantalizing; From his flashing smirk and icy blue eyes to his wild oak curls.  His bad boy charm hard lingered long into his maturity. Naturally, Severus would never admit his thoughts aloud, but there they were.  


He realized that Peter Pettigrew wasn't with them and wondered when, how and what had happened to him.  They always spouted on and on about _'brothers in all but blood'_ and other what not, so why wasn't he around?  He wanted to know, but couldn't find it in himself to back and ask.There was so much hatred and so many years between them, they probably didn't even recognize him. He'd do something granted him the answer without being seen like a total twat. He knew he could get what he wanted and it was all thanks to Draco.

Without thinking, his legs carried him to his waiting friends. To anyone else, Lady and Lord Malfoy looked aloof and distant, but any close friend and knew how to read them correctly. Mischievous, twinkling breaking through the cold surface and greeting him; The cause remained a secret to him for a second, recognition dawning on him. Pursed lips and deepening brows, he glared at his friends, their demeanor never changing.

"Well?" Narcissa smiled

"Well, what?"

"Was Draco in there or not?" Lucius chuckled, pulling his wife closer. Severus exhaled and blew at a stray hair as frustration curled through him.  The three stood in silence, Severus could feel their eyes on him and he caved.

"All right, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you send me in there?" he asked resignedly

"We asked you to get Draco, we worried for him,"

"Don't pull that crap. Malfoy. You asked me to check the Three Broomsticks. You could have gone in there yourself." A silence spread between them, Narcissa and Lucius glancing between each other.

"Did you want me to see them?" Severus took pity and asked.

"Well, no. But it seemed dramatic, and I thought it would be funny. You've always been dramatic."

"You left so abruptly, back then. We thought you'd appreciate a similar welcoming." He sighed deeply. It wasn't that strange or unusual. So he ran into men he'd known as boys. No big deal even if he was attracted to them. 

"Ok, No. I didn't appreciate walking in their blindly. Thanks for the consideration of my re-entrance to wizarding Britain," His nose flared as he took calming breaths.

"But also. Fuck. You." Lucius couldn't help himself and let a howling laugh. Luckily for his lordship, no-one stood close enough to catch his lapse in decorum. His wife laughing along with him.

"Well, what did they say when they saw you?" 

"Nothing, they didn't said nothing. I didn't give them a chance too." Severus sighed dramatically.

"Not even for pleasantries?" Narcissa pouted. 

"I wasn't prepared!" The Malfoys grimaced at their friends despondent face.

"I wasn't prepared, when I saw _her_ eyes watching me from Potters face." He turned accusing eyes on his friends.

"You should have warned me. I wasn't ready for a blow like that." The heat in his voice cooled as he sighed deeply.

"I'm gay. You know that, but I love Lily. That hasn't changed and I doubt that ever will."

"Dracos birthday passed last month. As he spent it at school, we've decided to throw him a party at the manor this month."

"His friend Harry is also celebrating his birthday this month. While his birthdate is at the end of the month, ourselves and Mr. Potter want them sharing the party ," Severus scowled.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"We were hoping the ever allusive god-father could appear,"

"If that's what Draco wants, then I will be there."

"Good! We've invited his uncles. So expect to see Regulus." Severus allowed a smile to his face.

"That's one Black I can't wait to see." Severus waist was tackled by an exuberant blond.

"And here I thought I was your favorite Black!" Draco pouted at his god-father. Severus laughed.

"Nope! you are my favorite Malfoy," He winked at the child.

"Hey" Two chortling voices responded. Thinking back to the approaching event, Severus couldn't help but smirk. _I'll find out about Pettigrew sooner, rather than later._


End file.
